


Surprise

by TheSilentUnderworld



Series: Mettaton Fucks the Underground [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Weird Biology, i mean its a skeleton and a robot what did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus turns out to be a bit less innocent than we all expected... </p><p>Mettaton doesn't mind one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Surprises, Surprises, the skeleton was full of them. 

Mettaton sure knew that, hands being held together behind his back, legs being held apart by a spreader bar. Compromising as his position might be, he  _loved_  it.

“I would never have expected this from you, Paps.” The robot cooed, the world was weird and this was too- getting fucked on a race car bed, or about to be, but God was he into it. “I like this side of you~” 

Papyrus grinned from where he was, a few feet off from the end of the bed. Watching mettaton like that… Was fun. To say the very least. All tied up like a present. All vulnerable and bendable. “Well, I am glad you do. It would be a hard task to convince me to untie you now~” Despite the fact they had a very safe system including call words and comfort boundaries, another little grin graced papyrus’s face- predatory? No, no, that was too harsh even for a domminiring Papyrus. It was commanding, if anything, as he crawled on top of Mettaton. 

“Want me to try.”

“If you think you could really make it happen.”

“Oh beauty, I have a way with my tongue.”

Papyrus shook his head, Mettaton was legitimately better with his words, but he was also, legitimately, better with his mouth. Without any more banter, his hand slid down mettatons chassey, over the glass protecting his soul, and down his laytex covered abdomen and between his legs.

Mettaton bit his lip, adjusting just slightly where he lay, he wanted to move quite a bit- but that was the fun of being tied up. Being denied. It became slightly harder, though, to keep himself still, as papyrus moved his fingers around Mettaton’s clitoris, feeling only dulled by the thin layer of rubber between hand and synthetic flesh. 

His hips began to sway in effort to gain pressure, pleasure. Papyrus, unfortunately, noticed the motion. “Ah, ah- you know what happens if you do that Mettaton. I will stop!” He was, by no means, mean about his delivery- grinning the entire time- it was still taken as a deadly threat by the one he was playing with, though. 

“No- no no no, Papyrus, I will be good, darling. I swear!” 

The skeleton grinned and moved his hand back in place, starting his motions once more before ripping the layer of black pseudo-clothing between him and Mettaton away. He had seen Mettaton in plenty of positions and with any amount of clothing on or off, but this- everything covered besides the main focus, this he liked the most. 

“You are so pretty Mettaton…” He cooed and moved two fingers lower, playing with Mettatons entrance. “And your being very good!”

Despite being, essentially, on a collar when it came to moving, Mettaton was quite content with their current position. “Ah, I try my very best for you, sugar. My absolute best.” 

Papyrus rewarded the obedience with a smile and his fingers, not too deep, but enough of a back and forth for Mettaton to actually gasp, face covered in robotic blush. 

“Oh darling, oh Papyrus, ohhhh~!” He turned his head to the side, one of his only abilities to cope. 

Now, if this weren’t such a show and papyrus held more resolve, he might have kept up the foreplay. But it was, and he did not, so he removed himself only to fill the void a few moments later. 

He rubbed his ectoplasmic cock against Mettaton’s pink-soaked entrance. “Are you ready, Mettaton?” 

“Yes, oh I am so much more than ready!”

“Perfect~” A sharp jut of the hips and he was fully inside of Mettaton, fully enveloped in that warm tight sensation that was his lover.

As always, Mettaton was vocal. Groans and gasps and pleas and everything one could conceive of saying in his position. The harder papyrus got, the more desperate the cries became. And after a good long while of bruising thrust, he was shaking. 

“Pap- Ah, I’m, can I-? Please-” It was always such a sight to see the always full of comebacks and sass Mettaton at a true loss.

“Yes Mettaton, Cum for me~” Papyrus held the robots hips, nibbles at his neck and made sure to hit all those spots inside of Mettaton that made him scream.

 And boy did he scream.

“OO-OOOHHHH YESSSS! PAPYRUSSSSSS!” If the tightness weren’t enough, the scream through Papyrus over the edge himself. 

His hips stuttered as he came into Mettaton with a final strong jut and a gaspy moan when he was done. 

They sat there in silence for a moment, breathing, collecting themselves, making sure they were still semi-functional, before Papyrus reached around Mettaton’s body and undid his hands. “Are you alright Mettaton?

The flustered robot nodded, he needed to charge, and he always got sleepy post coital any way. “Absolutely, ahh~” 

Papyrus slid away from their embrace to get the spreader off. “Do you need any-” 

Before he could finish that thought there was a thud from the wall. 

“HEY. HOW ABOUT YOU TWO NEVER DO THAT WHEN IM HOME EVER AGAIN.” 

Mettaton giggled, papyrus blushed, and Sans wished he could bleach the last twenty minutes from his memory, permanently. 


End file.
